


My Everything

by airamillenim



Category: NCT (Band), TaeTen - Fandom, Ten - Fandom, taeyong - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Songfic, lyrics, nct - Freeform, shortstory, taeten - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform, ten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamillenim/pseuds/airamillenim
Summary: Being with you is the best decision of my life.You are truly my everything, my love.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Taeten, Ten - Relationship, taeyong - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	My Everything

Anticipation. High level of emotion. Rapid heartbeat. Sweaty palms on a breezy night. I can't believe I'm about to hold you, again, after a long time. I've been walking back and forth for quite some time now. Just the thought of seeing you again makes me exhilarated.

_The path shines and I stand on the place_  
_I'm waiting for you_  
_It's not cold_  
_Because when I hold you in my arms,_  
_I will feel your warmth..._

Upon hearing that you're coming back to Seoul for our brand's activities, the excitement from all of us here grew bigger. It's not just me who's missing you and delighted to be with you again. Truly your impact is really something. I remember how cheery your voice when you called and informed me of your flight back to Seoul. You even asked me if I could come and pick you up on the day you're coming. But unfortunately, I can't because it overlaps my schedule. Then you sighed. And that moment, I swear I felt a pang inside my chest.

It's been years and we're still not getting used to it. The reality that we can't be together in the environment we live in. But I'm thankful that you chose to stay, to not give up. Because I can't lose you, I don't want to. We know we're adding fuel to the fire. And it's obviously burning us. But I'm glad you trusted me when I told you that I will protect you, no matter what.

_You're my everything_  
_I want to protect your days and nights_  
_You are a miracle to me; I wish you could see it..._

And from where I stand, I see you running towards me. I can feel my lips slowly forming a smile. Contrary to how fast my heartbeat is. My eyes are turning blurry knowing the distance between us is just a few steps away. Just the thought of being with you again makes my heart leap in happiness.

The cold weather is nowhere to be found, now that I can feel you in my arms. Your touch is keeping me warm. After months of waiting, I finally get to hug you again. Normal days felt like forever when we're apart. I'm surprised that I was able to withstand the distance between us. All the worries and yearning were gone now that you're back.

_This day is exceptionally long_  
_But it's not too bad now that you're with me..._

_It seemed to be never ending_  
_At the end of the long wait_  
_Eventually you're the one..._

"I miss you so much, hyung!"

"I miss you too, Tennie."

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted in AFF - https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1471552
> 
> A one-shot representation based on the song "My Everything" by NCT (Taeil, Renjun, Dejun).
> 
> My first work on ao3! Hahaha feel free to criticize and comments! Hahaha


End file.
